<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Are we supposed to be doing this?" by RamMeSchlatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376162">"Are we supposed to be doing this?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamMeSchlatt/pseuds/RamMeSchlatt'>RamMeSchlatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SMPLive, tommyinnit - Fandom, wilbursoot - Fandom, youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Play, Pedophilia, Smut, Underage Sex, dubcon, im not sorry :), nsfwmctwt, pnsfwmctwt, problematic, pure sin, tombur - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamMeSchlatt/pseuds/RamMeSchlatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tombur smut. I have sinned and I do not expect to be forgiven. enjoy, might add new chapters next time I get drunk :')</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tombur, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Are we supposed to be doing this?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I wrote this when I was a bit drunk so please forgive me if it sucks :)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------</p><p><br/>
Tommy and Wilbur were dating, secretly of course. Despite their relationship being consensual, both being over the age of consent and loving each other dearly, Wilbur still felt dirty knowing he was dating a child. Something in him, whether it was societal pressure or inner morals, was telling him what he's doing is "wrong". Yet also, it felt so "right"...</p><p>Tommy however, loved being with Wilbur and was proud to be dating him. He wanted to show him off but Wil always insisted not to tell anyone about their status as a couple. They were both bisexual and when they came out to each other, things just weren't quite the same... Tension began to build whenever it was just the two of them on a call together; when playing Minecraft, the innuendos all seemed too real. Naturally they agreed to edate and see where it went, until one day Wilbur invited Tommy over to his place to film some videos together.</p><p>This was the second time they'd met in person, however this time it'd just be the two of them, with no other adults involved. Tommy's parents trusted Wil to look after him now since they had already met up before with supervision, so this time it wasn't necessary. </p><p>Tommy twiddled his fingers on the train to the sunny beach town of Brighton. He had longed to smell Wil's cologne again and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't gotten off using the hoodie he stole from him last time, sniffing and grinding up against it. He tried to bury his hormonal teen thoughts to the back of his brain for the most part; but Wilbur made that almost impossible.</p><p>As the train doors closed behind him, he glanced at the small crowd of people and immediately spotted his tall lover waving at him with a goofy smile on his face. He stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the general public, for there could only be one 6'5" man with his curly brown hair swept under a maroon beanie.</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy! I missed you so much dude," exclaimed Wilbur, wrapping his arms around the skinny teen. </p><p><br/>
"I m-missed you too, Wil..." stuttered Tommy, softly and nervously. </p><p> </p><p>He breathed in the older man's scent and immediately blushed. He knew they were still in public but honestly with how horny Wilbur made him, he would sacrifice everything and blow him right then and there if he could. <br/>
On the other hand, Wil lovingly yet firmly embraced his younger lover, feeling up and down his back and stroking his blonde hair. He was so cute that it made his stomach do flips, although he was concerned at what bystanders would think. Admittedly Tommy could pass as an adult, or conversely Wilbur could pass as a teen, so it wasn't that bad.</p><p>They held hands as they walked back to Wil's apartment. Wilbur gulped and tried to suppress his sweaty palms, for he was equally as nervous as he was excited to fuck this child in his own home. He felt blessed honestly, that such a sweet boy would be all his, and as long as he kept quiet about it there would be no social consequences. Tommy seemed rather giddy, almost like he was intoxicated on his own hormones... Boy, Wilbur would love to get him intoxicated... whether that'd be on alcohol or his own love, you decide!</p><p>Wilbur shut the apartment door behind them with a <strong>*click*</strong>. They chatted and played video games together, starting with Minecraft, then some Mario Kart, until it was 8pm and they were pretty hungry.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm hungryyy" whined Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright love, let's order some food yeah?" Wil replied.</p><p> </p><p>"...yeah..." Tommy said shyly; he simply couldn't look Wil in the eye. </p><p> </p><p>All that gaming and testosterone had him feeling some way, and the fact he was alone in an older mans house, so vulnerable; it was exciting him. </p><p> </p><p>"Is everything alright baby?" questioned Wilbur, with a soft gaze on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy's heart fluttered at the pet name and simply responded with a "come hither" motion, and Wil followed suit. He sat on the sofa next to the boy and his heart rate increased rapidly. </p><p>They eyed each other up and down, the air surrounding them feeling hot and thick, much like the weapon growing in Wil's pants. Tommy noticed this and hesitantly reached his hand down only for Wilbur to grab it and hold it in place;</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing, little boy~?" he asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>"N-nothing I just-" Tommy tried to respond before being swiftly cut off by Wilbur's lips engulfing his own.</p><p> </p><p>"mmmf~" and light breathing was all that could be heard in the small room as the two made out on the leather sofa. Wilbur's grip on Tommy's hand didn't give up however; instead, he guided the boy's hand onto his growing bulge, making him feel the man grow harder as they kissed. </p><p>It wasn't long before Tommy was red in the face and Wilbur was edging him back onto the sofa, until he was on top of him. He slid his hands under Tommy's t-shirt, feeling his warm young body and pinching his nipples harshly, making Tommy moan for him. </p><p> </p><p>"Wilbur wait, are we supposed to be doing this!?" Tommy exclaimed, unsure of what was to come.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur couldn't stop, no way, not now. His primal urge took over and he pulled his erection out of his pants, tossing his beanie across the room in the process, freeing his messy curls. Tommy bit his lip and eagerly mimicked the adult, removing his t-shirt and pants entirely and letting his small dick spring free. </p><p>Tommy had seen in porn how big men have sex, and had since been fingering his ass as practice for when this inevitably happened. He rolled himself so he was bent over and presented himself to Wilbur, spreading his ass cheeks apart. </p><p>Wilbur poured some lube from the kitchen cupboard onto his finger and swirled it around Tommy's small entrance. His fuckhole was so tight, young and fresh, Wilbur knew his large member would have a hard time fitting if he didn't prepare his boy sufficiently. </p><p>Tommy grimaced at the feeling of cold lubricant prodding at his muscle, but relaxed as best as he could for his lover to proceed. Wil pushed one, then two fingers inside and thrusted them in and out harshly.</p><p> </p><p>"You like that baby? You like my big, long fingers stretching you out like this?" Wilbur growled in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck yes Wil!!" Tommy moaned out in response, more flushed than he had ever been. </p><p> </p><p>"You filthy little slut." Wil replied in a deep lusty voice. <strong>*chomp*</strong></p><p> </p><p>Tommy whined as Wilbur bit his neck and left marks and hickeys down his shoulder. His small dick was rubbing against the sofa and leaking precum all over the nice cushions. Wilbur would surely scold him for this?</p><p>Without warning, Wilbur lined up his cock with Tommy's small lubed up hole and pushed inside. Tommy gritted his teeth but soon his mouth opened agape in pure pleasure, his older lover filling up his small body nicely. There was a very visible stomach bulge whenever Wil thrusted into him which he thought was so fucking hot. </p><p>The combination of losing his virginity to an older man, the intense musk, and the feeling of a huge cock fucking his twink body senseless had him spilling over the edge almost instantly. Thick strings of teen cum coated his tummy, and the leather sofa was gonna need some deep cleaning... </p><p> </p><p>"Aw baby did you seriously cum already? Well, too bad, as daddy's still not finished with you!" taunted Wilbur as he began to thrust faster into his boy toy. </p><p> </p><p>Tears began to well in Tommy's eyes, he so badly wanted to say "stop" or "no more" but Wilbur was so much bigger and stronger than him and had a firm grip on his hips so he couldn't do a thing but be impaled over and over by his massive cock. </p><p>Wil kept raw fucking the little boy's hole until he was loose and sore, and with no more than a loud grunt, came inside of him. Tommy's stomach inflated slightly with all the adult cum Wilbur had been saving especially for his lover's visit. He didn't stop fucking until he had emptied his balls completely. </p><p> </p><p>"P-please pull out, Wil-" <strong>*choke*</strong></p><p> </p><p>Tommy tried to splutter out a plea but Wilbur gripped him by the throat and growled lowly at him,</p><p> </p><p>"Call me daddy." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes daddy. Please pull out, daddy.." whined Tommy, absolutely loving Wilbur's dominance and power over him. </p><p> </p><p>After some panting, Wil recovered his strength and quickly pulled out of Tommy, his cum leaking down his slim legs and all over the sofa. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck!" shouted Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm sorry daddy!!" Tommy replied worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>"No babe, not you, the sofa! I'm gonna have to get this cleaned, I'll have to just say I spilt 'special yoghurt' or something..." Wil replied lightheartedly, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy struggled to stand up but when he could, he kissed Wilbur deeply and held their bare bodies together for a couple of minutes.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you so much Tommy."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too, dad- I mean, Wilbur!"</p><p> </p><p>They chuckled, and fell asleep together on the cum stained sofa. Wilbur should definitely invite his boy over more.</p><p> </p><p>However, the next morning the fear and regret set in. Tommy however was still elated and eagerly wanted to try more with his daddy, however Wilbur was very conflicted. He went into the bathroom and locked the door, staring at his rugged reflection in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>"Am I a pedophile? What if my friends find out? I fucked him, I took his virginity. Does he hate me?" negative thoughts flooded his mind. He wasn't attracted to any other kids, just Tommy, and he had had plenty of adult partners in the past. Besides, it was consensual (for the most part) and legal, so really it was just morally questionable. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*knock knock*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wil, are you okay?" Tommy asked out from behind the door.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>-to be continued?-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>